


A Weekend

by slowdissolve



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, pure fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/pseuds/slowdissolve
Summary: Every Korrasami writer has to do a "first time" fic, right?





	A Weekend

Asami was nervous.

She’d known her for years now, but it was like a whole new chapter in their lives was about to begin, and she honestly don’t know how this would go. For once, there wasn’t any wannabe tyrant or world-threatening spirit to contend with. The fact was, without any outside threat, they only had to deal with each other.

_Deal with. Not really that,_ she thought. Asami looked so forward to tonight she could barely sit still. Literally years she’d waited for her, hoping she would get better, hoping she’d come back to Republic City, back to her.

But when she did, that day they met for lunch, it went sour. Korra’s concern about her father, based on what she remembered, was only fair, but Asami had lashed out at her. Those years of missing her, only one reply to all her letters, and months wondering and worrying what happened to her when she vanished, all burst out as anger. Only Wu’s capture diverted them and put them back on the right track.

No, no… that was all behind them. Kuvira was in jail. Zaheer’s poison was gone. Tokuga was defeated, the city was safe, even Zhu Li was President now. Great things were happening. Maybe a little peacetime was finally going to be theirs.

_And let’s be real,_ she told herself. _She said she loved you, in exactly those words._

Those words paid for every minute of grief she’d suffered, and saying it back, telling Korra she loved her too, was like opening a valve and letting all the pressure out.

And then that idiot Meelo had to come peeking after them. She’d never wanted to kick anyone so badly. Tenzin might have apologized all night, but that boy really needed a smackdown.

That was two weeks ago already. After the election night celebration, it was right back to work for everyone. Zhu Li wanted to appoint her to a reconstruction commission, and she could hardly say no. And Korra, knowing how few airbenders there were, felt duty-bound to serve with them protecting the portal, and helping with reconstruction, and helping settle disputes around the city, as always. Exhaustion was making even seeing each other difficult. The times she stayed out on the Island, it was dinner first, and then heading straight off to their rooms to prepare for the next day.

Tonight, she’d planned something different and special. Asami had had to say no to a lot of people today, but she was free, and tomorrow her schedule was cleared as well.

She glanced at her watch again, and then over the bay toward the Island. Korra was late, but she couldn’t be angry. When she’d called to ask Korra to spend the weekend with her, the Avatar positively squealed with delight. There was no way Korra was going to stand her up.

She settled back in her Satomobile and tried to relax. Her mind’s eye played out the scenes she’d conjured during those three long years, starting from innocent smooching and hand-holding to much more sensual and exciting fantasy. Now she could add the passionate embraces they’d shared in the Spirit World, the kiss there, and at the portal, and at the celebration, never mind all the touches and looks that they’d had in between. Real life was better than the dreams had ever been, even if they were few and far between. Her mind drifted on these thoughts, and soon she dozed off.

Soft lips on hers brought her awake. “Didn’t know you snored, Sato,” Korra teased.

“Ow,” Asami said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Normally I don’t sleep in the car.”

“Normally you hardly sleep at all, as far as I can tell,” Korra said. “Are you sure you want to go out tonight? Shouldn’t we just get some rest?”

Asami felt her stomach flip, as she thought of what she’d hoped for after dinner.

“There’s time for that. But first, get in, and let’s get something to eat.”

“Sounds good. Where are we going?”

“Kwong’s is destroyed, so it’s going to be a little less fancy than I’d hoped for.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. You know me. We could grill up some fish from the lake in the park,” she joked.

“That’s a little too rustic for me tonight. I still want plates and napkins. And somebody else to do the cooking.”

“As you wish, my sweet.”

Asami snorted. “We’re going to have to work on the pet names. That sounds weird coming from you.”

Korra laughed. “Okay, okay.”

Revving the engine, Asami slipped it into gear and they leapt forward, away from the docks and toward the neighborhoods near the west end of the city. The sun came down in vivid color over the bay, lighting ashy purple clouds with gold and orange underneath. The new portal’s glow reached far out over the water, competing with the sun in brilliance.

They took a road along the bay most of the way, and then turned into the neighborhoods on the west side, climbing the foothills. Finally Asami pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant, and they went inside.

It was a tiny place, with a few tables, but terribly busy, since the downtown had been decimated. Even after Kuvira’s havoc, people still wanted to have fun and a night out after the work week. They streamed in and out with carryout boxes, and the two of them fended off questions from curious, excited citizens who rarely saw the Avatar other than in the newspaper.

They had planned to stay and eat, but Asami hadn’t counted on the crowd, so they took boxes of carryout of their own and retreated back to the Satomobile.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Asami. I didn’t think about what losing the downtown would mean to the rest of the city either. It’s a weekend, but I didn’t expect this.”

She put the Satomobile back on the road and they continued on, over the hills, and out of the city.

“Where are we going?” Korra asked, eventually. “It’s going to be dark soon.”

“I… uh… I rented a cabin.”

Korra’s eyes grew wide. She was silent.

“I should have asked. I’m sorry. I just wanted to get away. Spend some time. With you. Alone.”

By the time Asami looked over, Korra’s eyes had dropped, but she was blushing hard, or maybe it was the last of the sunset on the hillside. Still, she was smiling.

“I didn’t think... I hoped but, but you… this is… wow… this is going to be great.”

“Are you okay with this? I can take you back home, if you want.”

“Asami. Come on. We’re grownups, aren’t we? I mean, mostly.” She laughed, and when she did, Asami’s breath caught. The light falling on Korra was making her appear something like a goddess.

“I mean, we did go to the Spirit World alone, and everyone knew about it. And now everyone knows about us, and… we… deserve…”

“What is it?”

“You’re so beautiful in this light. I. Wow.”

“I was just thinking the same—”

“Mooselion!” Korra yelped, and Asami slammed on the brakes just in time, skidding sideways to a halt. The great beast sauntered across the roadway, slowly, unmindful of their sudden terror.

They watched the huge animal pass, and just before it dipped down the hillside on the other side of the road, it turned lazy eyes upon them, and made a strange noise, like a low chuckle.

Their hearts were still thundering when Asami began to giggle, and Korra joined her in a round of laughter until neither could breathe.

After they recovered, she put the car back in gear and continued up the hill. They drove a while, into the dusk, eventually turning onto a dirt track that led into a thick stand of pines. A short way further, she pulled into a clearing with a small, tidy cabin, a stack of firewood piled against it. Beyond was a tremendous view of the mountains, the bay and the sea, and over the treetops the portal’s beam shot upward until it was lost in the heavens.

“I didn’t bring anything with me,” Korra realized. “I don’t have a change of clothes or… oh.”

“You okay?” Asami bent to put the key into the lock.

“Yep. Yeah, uh huh. Sure. Totally okay.”

She turned the handle, and opened the door, but before she went in, she turned back to Korra, and took her hands. “It’s just me.”

“There’s no ‘just’ about you, Asami,” Korra said.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m nervous?”

“No.”

“Well, I am. But there’s nothing to be worried about. So… let’s just go in and start a fire, huh?”

“That I can do.” She went to the woodpile and selected a few choice logs, and a bundle of kindling, carrying them on her shoulder into the cabin. Asami admired her strength with a smirk.

It was dark in the cabin, even with the curtains on two windows open wide. The sun had set and shadows filled the space. Korra lit the fire with a finger, bending a flame to the kindling until it caught, and fanning it with a long, steady airbender breath. Soon the cozy room was dancing with a reddish golden light.

It had a small kitchen, and a narrow, steep staircase that led up to a bedroom under the sharp angles of the roof. Past the staircase was a comfortable sitting room with a sofa in front of the fireplace. Asami sat back on the sofa and stretched out. Korra put the boxes of takeout on the kitchen counter, and joined her.

They watched the fire for a while, in companionable silence, and then Korra moved toward Asami, into the space under her arm. Asami pulled her a little closer.

“This was a great idea.”

“Thanks,” Asami smiled.

“I feel so...safe. And good. Like I can finally get some rest.”

“Aren’t you sleeping well?”

“Are you?”

“We’re both working so much lately. I needed this. I wanted... I needed time with you.”

Korra drew back, and caught Asami’s eyes glittering in the firelight. “Me too,” she said.

They met in a slow, tender kiss, and then another and another. Korra’s hand fell on Asami’s thigh, and Asami’s hand on Korra’s shoulder, and they pulled each other together. With a soft push, Korra was on her back and Asami slid up onto her, their mouths hungrily tasting each other’s.

Suddenly Asami’s clothes were far too hot and far too tight. She sat up on her knee and yanked her jacket off, flinging it across the room. She began unbuttoning her silky shirt, when Korra’s hand caught hers.

“Let me,” she said.

Sitting up herself, Korra began undoing the buttons, but her hands started to tremble. Asami gently held her wrists, and bent to give her another soft, slow kiss.

Encouraged, she finished the task, and pushed the silk from Asami’s shoulders, and they both released breath they’d been holding. Giggles started between both of them.

“It’s still just me,” Asami reminded her.

“You’re way too beautiful to be just anybody.”

Asami rewarded this by putting her lips to the spot just below Korra’s ear, and she felt her shudder. Again, and down, she moved, kissing the jawline and then her throat, which Korra offered to her gratefully.

She took the catch on Korra’s collar and made short work of undoing it. But before she pulled the fabric away, she drew back once more and asked, “Are you okay with this?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Asami pulled the shirt off her, unhitching the hooks which held it closed in front, and then helping her shrug out of it. Next, with teasing slowness, she pulled her sleeves away, putting kisses to the strong shoulders, forearms and wrists as they came off. When she’d kissed Korra’s palm, Korra put her hands to Asami’s cheeks and brought her back to face her, and plunged in with her own lips, catching Asami’s tongue. Their hands moved everywhere, touching all the bare surfaces of skin. Korra came at last to the lacy edge of Asami’s bra, and two fingers hooked inside.

They exchanged a look, a question and an answer, and Korra tugged the fabric aside, bending to take the erect nipple into her mouth, tasting and circling it with her tongue.

Asami drew a sharp breath, and reached behind herself to undo the hooks which held this restriction in place. Now free, she presented herself for more of the same adoration of her perfect breasts. Korra obliged eagerly.

Then it was Korra’s turn to gently lower Asami to the sofa’s seat, and while she lavished attention on Asami’s long, pearly throat, a warm hand cupping her breast, Asami worked to undo the bindings around Korra’s torso. When they were loosened, Korra sat up again and tossed them aside.

They both took a moment to observe each other, in the firelight, in quiet comfort and solitude, and trust.

“I can’t believe it. You’re so… more than I dreamed…”

“I dreamed of you, so many times, Korra,” Asami whispered. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Their eyes were a connection between them, and neither wished to pull her gaze away.

Korra took Asami’s hands again. “I’m not nervous anymore,” she said, and with that, she stood, took a breath, and stepped out of her trousers.

Asami felt her heart skip a beat, and her mouth went dry. Korra’s body was lean and muscular, artfully defined, but soft in all the right places. And her face was smiling, familiar, and… this was Korra, the one she loved.

She stood herself, and Korra took her by the waist, pulling her forward. Asami’s hands glided down her back, taking in the smooth texture of her skin but feeling the strength of the muscles beneath. Her blood rushed in her ears as fingers reached down to touch and lightly squeeze the firmness of her buttocks, sensing Korra leaning in on her, trying to get ever closer.

Korra’s fingers reached up and into Asami’s long, thick hair, pulling her into another kiss, this more urgent and forceful. Asami’s nervousness and anticipation quickly transformed into a hot desire that surged through her core, and she felt herself becoming damp between her thighs. She pressed Korra back long enough to remove her riding pants.

Korra inhaled deeply, looking her over.

“How? How are you so perfect?” But she didn’t wait for an answer, closing the gap between them and pulling them both back down onto the sofa.

Their bodies touching all along their lengths filled her senses. Korra was pure power, but her skin was so luscious and yielding under Asami’s fingertips. She smelled clean and strong, a slight musk that was delectable. Asami tasted her shoulder, her collarbone, felt her pulse under her tongue on her throat, the slight flavor of salt, but something more.

Korra moved a leg between hers, and began to move against her. With a shock she felt the wetness from within Korra on her thigh. She pressed herself against Korra’s own leg, and they moved together rhythmically, their mouths sealed in a long, searching kiss.

Excitement built in them both, and they moved faster, pushing harder, but after a time there was a kind of plateau, and they slowed, panting.

Asami moved to sit up, and Korra pulled back, her face concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all,” Asami laughed. “Come on,” she said, and pulled Korra up to stand. Holding her hand, she led her to the narrow stairs and climbed them.

“Interesting view,” Korra giggled, as she followed.

“Shut up and get up here.” She flung aside the quilt on the bed and climbed in. Korra lost no time in joining her there.

In seconds their lips met again. The bed was comfortable and just wide enough for both of them close but not cramped. Asami’s hand strayed down Korra’s abdomen, stroking the space between her navel and mound, and Korra’s breath became ragged.

Finding her eyes in the darkness, watching her face, she slipped her hand down between Korra’s legs and teased the hair there, feeling the dampness. A single slim finger pressed into the folds, and she was bathed with slippery warmth, as Korra arched her back and her eyes closed.

With the lightest touch, she circled and caressed the wet, velvety folds of her lips, brushing every so often against the swollen clitoris, feeling Korra jump when she did. Adding a second finger, the circles became smaller, and the touch more direct, and Korra moved her hips upward with each stroke, trying to set a rhythm. Asami increased the pressure and matched her speed, and Korra’s breathing became harsh. She groaned.

Yet she then gripped Asami’s wrist and pulled it away.

“No, wait,” she gasped.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“You… you need…”

Asami waited for Korra to catch her breath.

“You need to let me do something for you.”

“What do you mean? You are… you’ve done so much.”

“No, not like you. You give and give and give to me. You planned this, you brought me here. You keep showing me love. I need to show you mine.”

“Oh, Korra, you—” but Korra stopped her with another kiss. Her own hand slid down to touch Asami the way she’d been touched, and Asami’s legs sagged apart, unable to resist.

She repeated the same ministrations that Asami had applied, slow gentle circling, and Asami raised her hips. “Harder,” she moaned.

Korra grinned, and pressed, and applied a little waterbending, using her own moisture to caress her, which made Asami squirm.

“Ah, ah...ah!” Little high noises escaped her, and Korra again took her breast into her mouth, flicking the nipple with her tongue.

Her own shaking hand sought out Korra again, fingers pushing brusquely into the labia, and they moved together, matching stroke for stroke.

Climax slammed into Korra, and she stiffened into a tense mass, shuddering with the waves of her orgasm. She clung to Asami, her free hand pressing their bodies tight together. Her quaking brought Asami over the edge, and she too called out in a loud cry, her inner walls spasming, thighs twitching.

Their moving hands could no longer keep time, and they withdrew them. Asami seized Korra’s, and took her two fingers into her mouth, tasting her own essence. Korra’s eyelids fluttered open, and she heaved a huge sigh.

“I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Me neither.”

“I can’t move,” she laughed.

“So sleep.”

“Only if you do too,” Korra insisted.

Instead of answering, Asami nuzzled into the space under Korra’s arm, and lay her cheek on Korra’s shoulder.

“I love you,” Korra murmured, wrapping her arm around Asami, as they both eased into a blissful slumber.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Korra woke to a noise. Someone was at the door.

Her heart was thudding. She carefully extracted herself from underneath Asami’s sleeping body, stepping onto the cold wood floor and realizing again that she was stark naked. Carefully she descended the stairs, and crept over to the sofa to find her trousers. The rattling at the door was insistent.

The fire had dwindled to coals, and the only light was from the night sky outside. She crept about, searching for her shirt, but stumbled across Asami’s jacket first. Pulling it on, she went to the door, and squared her feet and shoulders, before quietly turning the bolt.

Korra yanked the door open and was face to face with a skunk bear. Without thinking further, she blasted the creature across the clearing with a gust of air. The skunk bear shook itself, regained its footing, turned and lifted its large striped tail, but Korra stepped outside and blasted it again, yelling, “Get outta here!”

The sound of her voice was enough, and the lumbering beast trotted off into the pines.

“Korra?” Asami’s panicked voice came down the stairs.

“Just a skunk bear.”

“Oh, spirits! I forgot about the takeout food. I bet it could smell it.”

Korra’s stomach growled.

“I guess we forgot to eat.”

Asami came down wrapped in a sheet. Her hair was in disarray, and her eyes puffy from sleep. Even so, Korra smiled at her loveliness.

Korra took the box of cold noodles and sat by the fire again, rekindling it with a fresh log and a twist of her hand.

“You want any?”

“I’m starving, yeah.”

They finished the meal in the firelight, amused by the situation, until Asami realized there was no indoor bathroom.

“Uh…do you think that skunk bear is really gone?”

“Yeesh… I don’t know.”

Asami’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to get dressed to use the outhouse.”

“I’ll protect you,” Korra offered, with a grin.

“Gee, thanks,” Asami chuckled, reluctantly pulling on her clothes. “Hey… that’s my jacket!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Korra pulled it off, and handed it to her. The sight of her bare chest and wide shoulders made Asami pause.

“Ah..uh… ahm… yeah.”

“I’ll go first, if that makes you feel any better,” she suggested.

“Uh, sure. You’re cold, aren’t you?”

“Nah… this is a warm day at the South Pole, remember?”

Asami smirked and approached, and passed her fingers lightly over the tip of Korra’s exposed breast. “Are you sure?”

“Hey!” Korra protested, but then blushed. Even in the dark Asami could feel it.

“Come on, let’s do this, and get back to bed.”

* * *

Morning light grew, cold and white. Korra woke first again, this time nestled into Asami. She loved finding herself the little spoon. She thought a moment; there wasn’t a time in her life when she’d felt so at ease, so warm and loved, at least not since she was little. Why was she so nervous yesterday?

It was just Asami, but it was the truth when she said there was no “just” about her. It was also the truth when she said all Asami ever did was give to her, and give and keep on giving. Help, protection, forgiveness, care, love. All freely given, to her. No way that didn’t make her just a little bit humble. And nervous, that maybe as they grew in love, she might fail her somehow. But also because it was the first time they’d slept together like this, made love together. When she was broken, she thought it would be impossible, but fantasizing about Asami had helped her get through some long nights. There were signs, especially after her return, that Asami loved her the same way, but not until she invited her to the Spirit World for that vacation was she even close to sure that Asami wanted her like she did Asami. And when she had kissed her first? It blew her mind. Nothing compared.

Until last night.

Need and desire rose in her, the warmth growing in the places below. There was nothing dividing them, no villain, no distance, no argument, no clothing, even. All she need do was turn around, and Asami was _right there,_ the sharp mind, the famous beauty, the kind soul, the pure heart. She’d planned this for the two of them, in this perfect, peaceful seclusion. She'd wanted Korra all to herself. Korra wanted her just the same.

She did turn, then, and when she did she saw that Asami was already awake, her eyes open and on her, and she started to smile, which was like the sun breaking over the hills.

“Spirits,” she whispered. “I can’t even.”

Asami leaned toward her, and they kissed, deeply, ignoring morning breath. The idea made Korra laugh a little, and Asami tangled their legs together, and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“What’s so funny?”

“You taste good even in the morning,” Korra chuckled.

“Is that so? Hmm.”

She pushed Korra on her back and snaked down between her legs, hands on her breasts and then trailing down her sides. She went to kiss her inner thigh, but trailed her teeth across the skin, and the effect made Korra quiver.

“What are you…” she began, but could say no more as Asami carefully opened her with her fingers, and licked at the avid flesh. Her tongue curled around Korra’s clit, causing her to clutch at the sheets.

Slowly and methodically she circled the bud, tasting her wetness, surrounding her with her lips and gently sucking. Korra thrashed and bucked her hips, moaning.

Asami’s fingers slipped inside her, curling forward, and Korra's whole body curled forward in response, eyes wide. She sunk her hands into Asami’s hair, pulling her in.

Adding more pressure, pulling off only to breathe occasionally, she continued until Korra started to chant “Oh! Oh! Oh!” She was on a razor’s edge, the orgasm at hand, and all Asami needed to do was look her in the eyes and smile. The motion of smiling at her was enough sensation to tip her past that edge, and she was soaked with Korra’s flooding pleasure.

She lapped a bit more, pushing Korra to her limit, before she begged her to stop.

Asami slid back up to face her, a confident smile on her face, and when Korra was able to open her eyes and see her again, she said, “You taste pretty good too.”

Korra exploded with laughter, rolling Asami up tightly in her arms, rocking back and forth. This was joy.

* * *

It had snowed overnight, and the world outside was swathed in white.

Asami had prepared for this, and knew she’d left Korra at a disadvantage, with no change of clothes. There were sweaters and pajamas in the trunk of the Satomobile, as well as some food and bottled drinks.

They lazed the early hours away in bed, talking about work, complimenting each other’s bodies, voices, thoughts. They laughed. Midmorning, they rose and went out, and Korra sculpted the fresh snow into the shape of the mooselion they’d seen the night before. Asami pelted it with snowballs.

After a midday meal, they napped, genuinely sleeping for a long while. When they woke again, the sky was still overcast, but dimmer, as the early evening of winter approached.

Slowly, deliberately, they made love again, learning from one another what worked best. It was soft and sensuous, the way Asami had envisioned for so long, and she told Korra so. Korra revealed how imagining them together had helped her through the darkness when she was trying to recover from Zaheer’s poison. They kissed through tears, and once again it stoked their desires.

Finally hunger brought them out of bed.

“We’ve got a problem,” Korra said, roasting a sausage over the fire.

“Do we?” Asami asked, stretching and yawning.

“We’ll have to go home tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s a problem.”

“Seriously, Asami. I can’t go back to just seeing you every so often.”

Asami looked into the fire.

“Things are changed now.”

Asami was silent, the smile leaving her face. “I know.”

“I mean, I said I loved you before, but now. I don’t know how, but I love you more today than yesterday. Than this morning.” She turned to see Asami, who appeared to be close to weeping again.

“No, Asami! Don’t cry! That’s… that’s not what I mean!”

“I know, Korra. I don’t want to leave you either.”

“We should think about living together.”

Asami nodded.

“I mean, it’s not like we’re rushing anything, right? I’ve known you for years. We’ve been best friends a long time. I’ve… we’ve loved each other a long time.”

Korra put the long fork down, and moved up onto the sofa with Asami.

“What’s wrong, baby? Why are you sad?”

“I’m not sad. I’m so happy I can’t hold it all in.”

“So yeah? We’ll find a place?”

“Mako’s family is still at the estate. I can’t kick them out. It’s almost like it’s theirs now. It suits them better than me anyway.”

“I wouldn’t make you come live on Air Temple Island.”

“Thank you for that,” Asami laughed, and the tears spilled. “Spirits, those kids…”

“An apartment? Like Lin’s? You ever been to Lin’s place? She’s got a nice, big place.”

“Or a house of our own?”

“Big enough for Naga, of course, with a _huge_ yard.”

“And flowers and trees.”

Korra grabbed the long fork, and turned the sausage again. “You hungry?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

* * *

They went for a walk. Korra bent the snow away to clear a path for them. The climbed a ridge on the hillside behind the cabin. By this time, the clouds that had brought the snow had moved on, and the sky glittered with stars.

“I remember standing someplace like this, practicing my bending, right around when I wrote you that letter from the South Pole. I was able to walk again, and my bending was back, but I still couldn’t go into the Avatar state. I practiced and meditated, but nothing worked.”

“I remember.”

“I told you because it was easier than telling anyone else. It’s still true. You’re the only one I can really show my whole heart.”

Asami took her hand.

“The thought of you helped me even then. Not just imagining us together like… what we’ve been doing. Not just a fantasy, but just the idea of you. You cared about me, in a way even I didn’t understand.”

“I never wanted to pressure you.”

“I had to find my own way back to you, but look what’s happened. Here we are… it’s the end of a weekend, but it’s the beginning of our lives together.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

* * *

In the deepest part of the night, while Korra teased Asami by kissing her in an agonizingly slow pattern from one inner thigh to the other, Asami lay back, wallowing in blissful warmth, feeling the slow build of burning need inside her. She closed her eyes and asked, “Forever?”

“Mmm hmm,” Korra agreed, inching closer to her center.

“Promise?”

Korra looked up from her kissing, pulled her hand out from under Asami’s leg, and showed her palm to her. “I solemnly swear,” she said, with a grin.

“Come on, be serious.”

“Asami. I am serious. Do you think I could joke about something like that, from down here?”

Asami laughed.

“With legs like yours? Which are beautiful, by the way, but deadly?”

“Deadly?”

Korra put her hands on Asami’s thighs, and pulled her fingers slowly down their length. “These muscles could crush me if I weren’t completely honest, couldn’t they?”

“Come to think of it, you’re right,” Asami agreed.

“I know I am,” Korra said, and without warning swirled her tongue across Asami’s most sensitive parts, causing her to inhale sharply with surprise.

She continued, pulling long, slow strokes across the firm flesh, learning what it was like to taste her lover, and listening. Asami’s breathing and the little grunts and moans were teaching her what moves were drawing her closer to her peak, and she was a quick study. Before long, Asami breathed in short gasps, nearing the finish, and when she tumbled over, she opened her eyes a moment to catch Korra looking back at her with an expression of wonder.

“You’re so beautiful this way, Asami,” she said. “I never imagined how much.”

* * *

In the morning, they dressed and tidied up the cabin. Asami locked it and started up the Satomobile.

Much of the snow was already melted, and the road was clear, but she drove slowly and carefully down the mountainside, perhaps to forestall the inevitable.

“Well,” she said.

“Well,” Korra replied.

“Were you serious?”

“About what part? Living with you, or you being able to crush me? Because both.”

“Korra…”

“All of it, Asami. Every word I said to you is the whole truth. You kept me going through the hardest part of my life. You’ve given me every part of you and more. I love you more now than I did an hour ago. I don’t want to live anywhere else but with you, from now on. All of it.”

Asami tried to keep her eyes on the road.

“It won’t be easy. It never has been, with being the Avatar and all. You know that.”

“I know that.”

They came back into the outskirts of Republic City. The sun was brilliant on the melting snow.

“Where do we go from here?”

“Home.”

Korra laughed. “And where is that today?”

“Wherever you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short, but hopefully it's still sweet. I'm no good with following prompts for any given month, but this is my contribution for Korrasami Month 2018.


End file.
